1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a cleaning robot and a control method thereof to improve cleaning efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cleaning robot sucks foreign substances, such as dust, from a floor while autonomously traveling about a region to be cleaned without user operation, thus automatically cleaning the region to be cleaned.
The cleaning robot may include a main cleaning tool to remove dust accumulated under the main body of the cleaning robot and sub-cleaning tools that may be formed at both sides of the main body and may protrude outward to clean a region in which an obstacle is present or a region which is not easily cleaned using the main cleaning tool, such as a region adjacent to a wall surface.
The cleaning robot may repeat a cleaning operation using the main cleaning tool and the sub-cleaning tools while traveling according to a predetermined traveling pattern. At this time, the cleaning robot may perform cleaning by sensing an obstacle or a wall located within a cleaning region through various sensors and controlling path movement and cleaning operation based on sensed results.